


One Constant

by hunters_retreat



Series: A Pretty Enough Story [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And anyone else that needed it, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pidge is easy to talk to, Pining Keith (Voltron), Soulmates, Team families adopted each other, Unrequited Love, keith still doesn't like social situations, team voltron is family voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Pidge leaned over and set her head against Keith’s shoulder.  “They’re supposed to match for a reason.  Maybe … maybe your soulmate will understand.”





	One Constant

**Author's Note:**

> New update! Yeah! Had a small obstacle on this one because I wanted Keith to begin to confide in someone, but I couldn't decide who. In the end, I just started writing, and guess who came out the back door? :P 
> 
> Unbeta'd because I don't know anyone in the VLD fandom to beta for me. If you're up to the task, let me know :p I have a lot of VLD ideas and wouldn't mind a beta/cheerleader/prompter :p

 

It was another family event.  Keith didn’t know the person they were celebrating but it didn’t seem to matter anymore.  Lance and Hunk both had large extended families to begin with and they’d only gotten bigger as they began to take in strays.   
  
A lot of people had lost everyone they knew under the Galra occupation. No one wanted anyone to be alone now.   
  
Keith accepted that with a sort of bitter awareness. No one would balk at taking in a 12-year-old orphan these days.  Where had all these good Samaritans been when he’d needed someone?    
  
Nowhere.  He’d been lucky enough for Shiro though.  He didn’t know what would have happened to him if the Garrison had sent someone else out on recruitment that day. Or if Shiro had decided that Keith’s piloting skills weren’t good enough to overlook grand theft auto.    
  
It all turned back to Shiro, in the end.  Every thought he had and everything he wanted.  Even now, with a party going on inside the house, Keith could hear his laughter through the open window over everything else.   
  
The back door creaked open and Keith watched as Pidge came out. She carried two bottles of soda and handed one to him as she sat on the top step of the back porch beside him.   
  
He took a sip and smiled. “Thanks.”    
  
“Do you even know whose birthday it is?” She asked.   
  
“I didn’t know it was a birthday party until the cake came out,” he admitted.   
  
Pidge laughed and Keith relaxed a little in her presence.   
  
“You know, you’ve done so much for everyone and half the time we gave you so much slack for not being Shiro.  You still came back for us, you came through for us, and you’ve become an amazing leader for us.  What can we do to help you, Keith?”

He stared at her for a minute. He had no idea what to say to that.  “Nothing. Why would you need to do something for me?  I just did what I thought was right.”  
  
Pidge sighed. “Because you aren’t happy.  I don’t think most people would recognize it, but it’s more than just being uncomfortable around crowds or stepping away in big family gatherings like this.  When you came back to us, you changed a lot. And I get that two years with your Mom was really important to you. She’s really amazing.”  
  
“Yeah, she kinda is,” Keith said with a small smile.   
  
“In a lot of ways, you were a brand new person when you came back.  But I can still see how sad you are.”  
  
Something must have happened inside because there was a burst of laughter and Keith turned to look back at the sound of Shiro’s voice. 

He heard a soft “Oh,” from beside him and he let out a heavy sigh.

“So,” Keith started, “how exactly do I explain to my soulmate, if we ever meet, that I don’t need them, because my heart and soul already belong to someone else?”

Pidge leaned over and set her head against Keith’s shoulder.  “They’re supposed to match for a reason.  Maybe … maybe your soulmate will understand.”

“Or maybe the universe is cruel and it was always just a big joke.”

“Do you believe that?”

Keith let out a bitter laugh.  “I always have.  The universe is cruel.  It’s the people we know, the people we choose to be with, that make it a place worth saving.”

“And Shiro?” she asked.

Keith looked back over his shoulder to the window where he could see Shiro looking out.  He waved and he knew a moment later that the Captain of the Atlas would join them.  “If there was no one else in the universe, just Shiro, it would be worth saving.  There is a down side to that though.”

“What?”

“If I had to chose between saving the universe or Shiro?  I’d let it all burn.”

Katie’s soft smile surprised him, but maybe it shouldn’t, considering her next words.  “We know, Keith.  We all know.  If there is one constant the universe has taught me, it’s that no matter what else has changed, you and Shiro will always save each other.”

 


End file.
